Le caméléon
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Il y a une personne à Gotham qui peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, un monstre issu des manipulations génétiques de Strange, ancien acteur et qui désormais offre ses talents aux plus offrants. Après avoir bu suffisamment d'alcool, Oswald est prêt à balayer ses incertitudes et tenter l'expérience. Car il a un trou dans l'âme que rien ni personne n'a pu réparer...


Le client de ce soir est prestigieux. On lui a dit de faire extrêmement attention.

Il s'agit du Pingouin : ancien maire, boss de la Pègre de Gotham, et héritier de la fortune Van Dahl, il est connu pour ses conspirations et son tempérament explosif, ainsi que pour son physique bizarre.

Ça ne lui fait pas peur. Autrefois, il était acteur, et il aimait prendre des risques pour ses rôles c'était ce pourquoi il vivait, même si aujourd'hui, à cause de son statut de hors la loi, il ne pouvait plus monter sur les planches. Il avait trouvé un moyen de poursuivre ses rêves, grâce à ses nouvelles habiletés un peu particulières.

On l'engageait pour faire toutes sortes de boulots allaient à l'encontre de bien des codes moraux, mais lui s'en fichait. L'adrénaline que lui octroyaient le changement d'apparence était la seule chose qui le gardait en vie. Il était un artiste de peu de talent, d'après certains médisants de son passé, mais depuis qu'il avait le don de métamorphose, on s'arrachait son talent.

Alors certes, ce n'était pas bien payé, mais il espérait que cela changerait, et son client de ce soir allait peut-être lui donner raison.

Lorsque le Pingouin fit son entrée en boitillant, il contempla l'endroit d'un œil scrupuleux. C'était lui qui avait choisi le lieu de la rencontre, la suite d'un hôtel luxueux, pourtant il semblait méfiant.

Il retira néanmoins son manteau et vint s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Il tenait fermement sa canne dont le pommeau en argent représentait une tête de manchot.

« J'ai réservé toute la nuit », commença-t-il sans préambule.

L'autre esquissa un petit sourire sous sa capuche, qui dissimulait habilement son visage. Il avait remarqué que ses clients n'aimaient pas forcément le voir tel qu'il était réellement. Ils ne l'embauchaient pas pour ça, et cela lui convenait.

\- En qui voulez-vous que je me change ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et mystérieuse.

La mâchoire du Pingouin se crispa et il mit la main à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il en sorti une série de clichés qu'il jeta sur la table.

Le métamorphe s'en saisit et les observa attentivement.

\- Hmmm, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

\- Je ne veux pas de questions, déclara nettement le Pingouin, ses doigts de la main gauche tripotant nerveusement le revers de sa veste, puis son genou.

\- Évidemment, M. Pingouin. Aucune question.

Ce dernier pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard, semblant hésiter quant à l'attitude qu'il voulait adopter. Il avait bu avant de venir, et cela se voyait à la façon dont il butait sur certains mots ou au rose de ses joues.

\- Oswald, dit-il plus bas. Tu...je veux que tu m'appelles Oswald...comme...comme si tu...

Il se leva soudainement, l'air paniqué.

\- C'était une très mauvaise idée de venir ici !

\- Attendez, s'exclama le métamorphe en se penchant pour lui prendre le poignet.

\- Ne me touche pas !, s'écria Oswald avec un mouvement de recul.

\- Ah non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Que je te touche ?, lui demanda Ed d'une voix sensuelle, tandis qu'il laissait retomber sa capuche dans son dos, dévoilant son expression à la fois déconcertée et avide.

Le Pingouin se figea brusquement et écarquilla les yeux sans répondre. Edward Nygma lui sourit, tandis que ses longs doigts fins remontaient le long de son bras jusqu'à son coude, lentement. Le contact était électrique entre eux, comme si l'atmosphère était devenue tendue, et quand le faux Ed se redressa, il prit le menton d'Oswald entre ses doigts :

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu alors ?, interrogea-t-il à nouveau, la voix caverneuse – peut-être un peu plus que celle du vrai Ed, mais l'illusion était quasiment parfaite.

La main d'Oswald se leva contre son gré pour caresser le visage face à lui. Sa peau était douce, sans la moindre imperfection. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur ses pommettes hautes, ses joues pâles qui se teintaient de rose à mesure qu'il l'observait intensément, et un sourire tremblant naquit sur les lèvres du Pingouin, l'émotion venant l'étreindre comme une amante familière. Il sentit le désir le parcourir comme une flamme le long d'une traînée de poudre. Il lâcha sa canne qui tomba dans un bruit mat sur la moquette et agrippa l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

\- C'est...si réel !, s'exclama-t-il en battant rapidement des paupières comme pour éclaircir sa vision parce qu'ils n'y croyait pas assez.

Les lèvres d'Ed frémirent en retour et les coins se relevèrent juste un peu, juste un chouïa il exprimait si peu, il était si réservé, et pourtant Oswald pouvait voir son regard noir pétiller – sans ses lunettes, il pouvait contempler ses magnifiques yeux sombres et s'y perdre sans scrupule.

\- La chambre est par ici, chuchota Ed en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener vers la pièce d'à côté.

Oswald le laissa faire, comme sous l'emprise d'un sortilège qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il regarda le lit d'un air hébété, tandis qu'Ed se débarrassait de sa cape. Dessous il portait un jeans trop large et trop court qui lui tombait sur les hanches, ainsi qu'une chemise trop petite qu'il s'empressa de déboutonner.

\- Laisse, l'interrompit Oswald en écartant ses mains. Je m'en occupe.

Les joues rosissantes, il défit les boutons de la chemise d'Edward, évitant de lever les yeux. Lorsque ce fut fait, il recula sagement sans profiter de leur proximité. Ed eut une moue déçue mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il retira la chemise qu'il jeta sur une chaise – le vrai Ed l'aurait proprement pliée.

Puis il tendit les bras vers Oswald, ne demandant qu'à l'aider à se déshabiller aussi, mais ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul :

\- Non !, protesta-t-il.

\- Mais...je veux vous toucher, M. Ping...Oswald, susurra le sosie dans une imitation quasiment parfaite, empreinte d'une luxure qu'Oswald n'avait jamais connu chez le véritable Edward Nygma.

Oswald se mordit la lèvre inférieure, une vague de culpabilité lui brouillant l'esprit l'espace d'un instant. Il posa la main sur le torse d'Ed, presque timidement, pour le maintenir à distance.

\- Pas comme ça, murmura-t-il sans oser le regarder.

Il défit sa cravate, enleva ses chaussures, se mit plus à son aise, même si la raideur de ses mouvements dénotait d'un certain embarras. Il hésita, avant d'enlever son pantalon, mais il garda sa chemise et son caleçon, pour se glisser dans le lit.

\- Éteins la lumière, ordonna-t-il en tassant les oreiller dans son dos pour s'asseoir.

\- Comme tu voudras, souffla Ed d'une voix rauque qui donna des frissons au Pingouin.

Il vit la silhouette du métamorphe se déplacer dans l'obscurité avec fluidité, ce qui le mit très mal à l'aise. Il contint néanmoins cette émotion et attendit qu'il le rejoigne sur le lit.

Lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher, il lui tendit le bras.

\- Viens près de moi...

Ed avança à quatre pattes vers Oswald et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La bouche d'Edward s'écrasa sur la sienne et il l'accueillit avec empressement contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

Des mains aux doigts longs s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux et il gémit en dévorant les lèvres charnues d'Ed, bouleversé par ces sensations si intenses qui l'envahissaient.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il avidement en parcourant le visage d'Ed avec sa bouche, son nez, ses mains.

\- Oswald, gronda Ed.

Le Pingouin baissa la tête et se blottit dans son cou en tremblant. Ed lui caressa doucement la nuque, le souffle haletant, mais sans plus insister – ce n'était visiblement pas ce que son client était venu chercher. Il embrassa tendrement Oswald dans les cheveux, rassurant :

\- Chhhh, tout va bien. Je suis là. Je suis là.

\- Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça, rétorqua le Pingouin d'un ton acide sans bouger.

\- Je peux au moins te le promettre pour cette nuit, souffla Ed.

Les bras d'Oswald resserrèrent leur étreinte et il étouffa un sanglot contre le torse de son partenaire.

\- Rien que cette nuit, chuchota le Pingouin.

\- C'est ça, confirma Ed, le bout de ses doigts effleurant la pointe de ses oreille. Une unique fois. Ça ne fait de mal à personne.

\- Non, admit Oswald.

Le double d'Ed sourit et lui releva la tête, essuyant avec son pouce une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- Si tu préfères, on peut juste s'allonger. J'aime être avec toi de toutes les manières...

\- Je...veux bien, balbutia le Pingouin, les cils et le regard humide. Mais tu...tu n'es pas déçu ?

Il avait l'air si fragile et enfantin, c'en était risible de le voir ainsi, mais le métamorphe n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. Une seule erreur, et il pourrait bien se retrouver sur la moquette à se vider de son sang par la gorge.

\- Je te l'ai dis. Peu m'importe ce que nous faisons...du moment que nous sommes ensemble, répondit-il doucement avant d'embrasser le front d'Oswald.

Celui-ci se blottit contre lui en gémissant, et il sut que la partie était gagné.

Ils se couchèrent dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre. Le Pingouin ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de caresser la peau nue de ses bras.

\- C'est comme si tu étais réel, dit-il rêveusement.

\- Je suis réel.

Oswald lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Oui. Pour cette nuit.

Le sosie d'Edward ne savait pas comment protester ou si il devait simplement le faire. Il inclina donc la tête sans rien dire et déposa un baiser affectueux sur les lèvres du Pingouin. Ce dernier frémit dans ses bras, les paupières papillonnantes. Il était détendu et doux dans ses bras, si petit et vulnérable que c'était difficile de se souvenir qu'il gouvernait toute la pègre de Gotham.

\- Bonne nuit Oswald.


End file.
